Deseo
by Alice Uchiha 26
Summary: "Porque ahora que Kakashi Hatake observaba a su adorada familia, era consciente de que los deseos de navidad si se vuelven realidad." Team 7 - Ligero SasuSaku y NaruHina * One-Short Navideño


**Deseo**

**Autor/a:** Alice Uchiha 26  
><strong>Género:<strong> General.  
><strong>Clasificación:<strong> Todo publico

**Disclaimer: La historia me pertenece pero Naruto y sus personajes son pertenencia de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Summary:** Porque ahora que Kakashi Hatake observaba a su adorada familia, era consciente de que los deseos de navidad si se vuelven realidad.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo único<strong>_

_**.**_

.

_Sakura miraba las afueras de las nevadas calles de Konoha con un dulce sonrojo en sus mejillas a través de la ventana del hogar de su querido sensei, Hatake Kakashi, mientras sostenía a su vez una tasa con rico chocolate caliente. No estaba sola, en aquella sala también se encontraban sus otros dos compañeros de equipo: El anfitrión se mantenía sentado en su cómo sillón, leyendo un poco de su adorado libro hentai teniendo a su lado derecho (pero en el suelo) a Naruto devoraba ansiosamente un tazón de ramen especial de temporada traído directamente de Ichiraku por el mismo sensei –Ya que el Uzumaki no deseaba comer lo que tradicionalmente se comía en esas fechas para fastidio del resto–; Sasuke por su parte estaba sentado de igual manera aunque del extremo contrario, cruzado de brazos y manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, disfrutando del calor que la chimenea de la sala proveía por su cercanía. _

_Cuando los dos chiquillos comenzaron a discutir, Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír con alegría, estaba tan feliz de compartir ese momento con ellos. Sin embargo, se mantenía alejada porque desde que apareció en la puerta del hogar de su maestro, tanto Sasuke como Naruto no pudieron evitar mirarla con cierto recelo. Y ella lo entendía perfectamente, ¿Qué hacía con ellos cuando tenía una familia en casa con quien celebrar? Algunos días antes, Kakashi había soltado la invitación a sus alumnos (más precisamente para los dos niños) y aunque no fue excluida del todo, fue claro que Kakashi daba por entendido que ella no asistiría. Se equivocó, Sakura se presentó sin falta para sorpresa de los tres. Naruto pensó que Sakura no sabía apreciar lo que tenía en casa si estaba con ellos, abandonando a su madre y padre; Sasuke pensó que ella era una malcriada chiquilla caprichosa que tenía todo lo que él pudiese desear y aun así no lo valoraba; y Kakashi… El sensei simplemente tenía curiosidad de saber cuál era el motivo por el que su alumna preferiría pasar noche buena con un trío de personas solitarias en lugar de ir a la cuna del calor familiar. Miró el reloj, tal vez ya era hora de preguntar._

_-Ne, Sakura… ¿No deberías regresar a casa? Falta poco para la media noche, sería peligroso que te marcharas sola y supongo que tus padres deben estar preocupados. _

_-¡Cierto, Sakura-chan! Seguro ellos… están esperándote. No deberías hacerlos esperar. –Siseó con cierto reproche._

_-¿P-Pero que están diciendo? Yo pedí el permiso adecuado para estar con ustedes, no pienso marcharme… _

_-Hn, estúpida._

_Las miradas de todos se dirigieron al joven Uchiha que miraba de reojo a la pelirosa con una sombra llena de rencor y hastío. _

_-¿Sasuke-kun?_

_-Dije que eres una estúpida, podrías estar en casa disfrutando de la festividad con tus padres como todos los años y sin embargo, los abandonaste, los dejaste atrás por venir aquí. –Sakura intento hablar, pero se lo impidió.- ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Crees que estando aquí nos harás sentir mejor? Tsk, que estupidez, no deseamos tu lastima._

_-¿Eso es lo que piensan? ¿Entonces debo entender que ninguno quiere que este aquí? _

_-¡No es eso, Sakura-chan! Es solo que… No entiendo por qué viniste aquí, si tienes una familia, ¿no deberías estas con ellos? Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei y yo estamos solos, perdimos personas que no eran importantes, nosotros no… _

_-¡Cállate, Naruto! ¿Crees que va a entenderlo? ¡Sakura es una mocosa que jamás entenderá! Es por eso que está aquí, porque piensa que mostrando esta "noble acción de solidaridad" podrá entendernos pero no es así. Lo tienes todo y aun así… ¡Solo eres una molestia!_

_-¡Ya basta, Sasuke…!_

_Cualquier cosa que pudiesen hacer los tres hombres del equipo se detuvo cuando Sakura se puso en pie y detuvo los movimientos de Kakashi, abrazándose a su cintura. El sonido de la tasa al caer al suelo fue ligero y su contenido se derramo, casi con la misma velocidad que las lágrimas de Sakura. Sasuke estaba sorprendido y muy furioso, sabía que sus palabras estaban incitadas por la frustración y su propósito en verdad era lastimar a su compañera; lo había logrado sin duda y Kakashi planeaba darle la reprimenda adecuada a ello pero Sakura le detuvo, nuevamente ella se lanzaba contra cualquier persona solo para protegerlo aunque no hubiese una amenaza real. Sasuke sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, con aquel sentimiento que se negaría a reconocer por muchos años. Naruto por su parte no sabía si sentirse enojado o sorprendido por todo lo que pasaba en el lugar, ¿Qué no habían ido a pasarla bien? Pues bien, Sasuke y él habían arruinado el momento con sus estupideces. ¿Tanto les molestaba no entender la presencia de Sakura en el lugar? Kakashi miro a su alumna, que se separó ligeramente de él._

_-Sakura, suéltame. –Ella negó._

_-No debes hacerle nada, Kakashi-sensei, lo sé… Naruto y Sasuke-kun tienen razón._

_-Sakura-chan, no quisimos…_

_-¡No! _

_Sakura los miró a ambos con los ojos inundados en lágrimas. Algo en el corazón de los tres restantes miembros del equipo siete se rompió al verla así._

_-Yo sé lo que piensan, sé que soy egoísta, tonta, estúpida y si, también una malcriada pero jamás, escúchenme ben, ¡Jamás estaré o hare cosas con o por ustedes por lástima! Es cierto que tengo familia y los amo pese a las diferencias que tenemos pero aun con eso, muchas veces me he sentido sola… Papá está constantemente en el trabajo, Mamá se encierra en las labores de la casa, prácticamente solo los veo juntos cuando comemos. ¡Y es cruel, lo sé, porque aunque están conmigo me siento sola! –Gritoneó, con la vista fija en el suelo, incapaz de mirarlos. Sus manos se aferraron a la ropa de su sensei.- No estoy poniendo escusas, no pretendo que lo entiendan chicos pero si estoy aquí es porque así lo quiero… Para mí, ustedes son mi familia. En un principio el equipo no significaba mucho para mí pero luego me di cuenta, ustedes se volvieron lo más importante. Cuando Kakashi sensei los invito, me sentí excluida, ¿no era parte del equipo? ¡Yo quiero estar a su lado por siempre! _

_-Lo siento, Sakura-chan._

_-¿Qué? –Naruto se rascó la nuca._

_-Siento mucho haber dicho lo que dije, ¡Aunque fue el teme el que dijo cosas más horribles! Pero yo también hice mal en apoyarlo, es decir… No pensé que realmente te sintieras así, Sakura-chan, fui borde, además tenía algo de celos porque tú tienes alguien con quien celebrar y yo… ¡Lo siento, Sakura-chan! Y tú, teme, discúlpate también._

_-¿Pero qué…? ¡Hmp, no tengo porque…! –Un cojín del sillón cayó en su rostro. Sasuke gruñó.- ¡Oye, ¿pero qué rayos te pasa, Naruto?!_

_-¡Dis-cul-pa-te, dattebayo! _

_Sasuke se intimido (por primera vez) por la furia en el rubio y guardó silencio, mirando con nervios a la pelirosa que le devolvía la mirada expectante; se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, mientras su ceño se fruncía y las manos le temblaban._

_-L-Lo… Lo sien… to. –Naruto gruñó._

_-¡Hazlo bien, teme!_

_-¡Ya lo sé!... ¡L-Lo siento! –Gritó, luego se cubrió la boca y se abochornó al escuchar la risa de su compañera.- ¡Tsk! Ya lo dije, ahora déjenme tranquilo. _

_-Gracias, Sasuke-kun, Naruto… _

_-¡Mierda, vengan aquí mocosos!_

_Sin darle pauta a continuar, Kakashi sujetó a su alumna y le abrazó, sentándose ahora en el suelo él, mientras retenía a la pelirosa sobre sus piernas; a la par de un reclamo, Naruto se vio sujetado rápidamente por Kakashi, quien lo arrastró al lado de Sakura y esta, a su vez, atrajo al Uchiha a ellos. Ambos niños intentaron librarse de sus agarres, totalmente nerviosos y avergonzados de la escena en sí misma. ¡Por dios ellos eran shinobi y por sobre todos, estaban siendo abrazados por un hombre mayor adicto a los libros para adultos! O eso al menos era lo que más preocupaba a Naruto, pues a Sasuke, además de todo eso, se le sumaba el hecho de que su linda compañera de equipo estuviese abrazándolo y dejándole sentir el calor de su cuerpo, además del dulce aroma que despedía su rosado cabello. _

_Luego de que dejasen de luchar y al cabo de mucho tiempo, Kakashi observó a sus tres alumnos totalmente dormidos en su regazo. Rió con diversión, escuchando a Naruto hablar entre sueños de su pelea contra tazones de ramen malvados que atacaban Konoha y se llenó de ternura al ver al frio Sasuke sujetar sutilmente la mano de Sakura, quien se encontraba bastante cómoda recargada contra su infantil pecho, a la par de que su mentón estaba sobre su rosada mata de cabello. Parpadeó un tanto sorprendido al descubrir que la mano desocupada de sus alumnos se aferraba fuertemente a sus ropas, como si aun en sueños, deseasen que su equipo no se disolviera. __El reloj dio las campanadas más importantes de la fecha y Kakashi realizó un único deseo. __Cerró sus ojos, apretando más su abrazo entorno a sus tres pequeños y sonrió, aquella era la primera navidad que la pasaba en compañía de alguien y ciertamente, se sentía muy feliz y bendecido de estar junto a ellos en ese preciso momento. _

_._

_._

-¿Abuelo Kakashi?

El ex ninja copia parpadeó con rapidez, saliendo del lapsus en que se encerró debido a ese recuerdo. Bajó la mirada y sus ojos se entrecerraron con ternura al ver a la pequeña pelinegra que sujetaba su mano con cariño y que, a su vez, le había traído de vuelta a la realidad. La pequeña ladeo el rostro, que tenía un gesto de preocupación en ella. Kakashi soltó ligeramente su mano para acariciar su cabellera; ella realizo un mohín de enojo mientras sujetaba su enorme mano aunque lo único que demostraba era su bochorno por la caricia recibida.

-Estoy bien, no pasa nada…

-¿Estás seguro? –Él asintió.

-Muy seguro, no te preocupes. –Comentó, tomando de nueva cuenta la mano de la niña.- Anda, Sarada-chan, regresemos a casa antes de que los otros se preocupen.

-¡Hn!

Sarada Uchiha sonrió de medio lado y afianzó su agarre con su querido abuelo, que aunque no era sanguíneo, para ella era el mejor de todos. Kakashi la miró brevemente para luego observar a los otros dos niños que les acompañaban: Una pequeña de cabellera azulada, con las características mascas de bigotes de su padre dormía plácidamente sobre sus hombros, bien sujeta a su cuello; el otro, siedto el hermano de la niña anterior y un poco más revoltoso que la misma, dormitaba mientras era cargado por su brazo izquierdo, recitando un montón de cosas que siempre terminaban en "¡Dattebaza!". Por suerte para Kakashi, Sarada no había terminado tan cansada por las compras y si no fuera por ella, que cargaba en su otra manita la bolsa con los productos, posiblemente él estuviese teniendo dificultades para llevar al trío de niños junto a las compras de la fiesta de regreso al hogar Uchiha, donde por enésima vez, se había resuelto pasar la noche buena.

Al llegar al marco de la puerta y tras dejar las cosas en la cocina, Sarada, Kakashi y los pequeños Himawari y Bolt –Que ya estaban despiertos–, se encaminaron por el pasillo hasta el patio trasero de la residencia Uchiha. Al llegar, Kakashi detuvo abruptamente su paso al ver lo que tenía en frente: Naruto, el actual Hokage de Konoha, corría a través del patio para atrapar a su esposa, Hinata Hyuuga, quien a su vez le lanzaba bolas de nieve mientras reía para evitar que le atrapase. Himawari y Bolt no tardaron en unírseles. Por otra parte, Sasuke y Sakura estaban sentados el uno junto al otro, la cabeza del Uchiha reposaba sobre la de su esposa que tenía la de ella sobre su hombro mientras sus manos se mantenían entrelazadas. Sarada sintió sus mejillas arder con emoción y vergüenza al verlos así, aun no se acostumbraba a la dulzura que sentía al ver a sus padres de esa forma, así que desvió la mirada y se topó con la extraña expresión de su abuelo. Baja su oscura máscara, una enorme sonrisa era evidente y sus orbes oscuros resplandecían con maravilla.

-Abuelo, ¿seguro que estas bien? Actúas raro.

-Él siempre ha sido raro, Sarada. –Kakashi gruño.

-Nadie pidió tu opinión, ¿Qué aun Sakura no te ha enseñado modales, Sasuke-chan?

Sakura rió a la par del gruñido que soltó el Uchiha Mayor, para luego besarle la mejilla a su marido. Sarada reacomodo sus lentes, reprimiendo la sonrisa que quería aflorar tras la burla a su progenitor y miró de nueva cuenta a su abuelo, exigiendo respuesta. Al verla, Kakashi se rascó la nuca.

-Discúlpame, pequeña, es solo que recordaba algo que paso hace mucho tiempo y que ahora me causa mucha nostalgia. En verdad se cumplió. Aun después de tantos años, sigue sin creer que en verdad este pasando…

-¿Qué se cumplió?

-Mi deseo, Sarada-chan, mi deseo de Navidad… -Sarada le miró sin comprender, mientras era alzada por el Hatake. Él beso su mejilla y ella se sonrojó a la par en que soltaba un bufido.- Tal vez algún día te cuenta esa historia.

Y entonces mientras la familia Uzumaki y el matrimonio Uchiha se acercaban a ellos, Kakashi supo que los deseos de navidad en verdad se cumplían. Aun hoy en día, después de tantas penurias y grandes esfuerzos, ese pequeño anhelo se había vuelto una realidad que duraría muchos años más. Kakashi Hatake no era alguien que creyese en ese tipo de cosas y sin embargo, aquel momento de "debilidad" le había traído demasiadas bendiciones. Así paso otro año más, en que la promesa de aquella lejana noche pasada seguía firme en su futuro; así paso otro año más, rodeado de las personas a las que consideraba importantes y a las cuales consideraba como su adorada familia.

"_Kami-sama, protege a mi familia; permítenos permanecer juntos y que vivamos felices en algún futuro lejano."_

* * *

><p>Hola a todos, esta es mi pequeña aportación a la pagína por la reciente festividad. Aunque quedan pocos días para la navidad quiero agradecer que se tomaran la molestia de leer y comentar este pequeño texto, y de paso también a todos los que han seguido alguna de mis historias (si es el caso de que alguno ande por aquí). Les deseo lo mejor en este nuevo año que esta por comenzar, que sus hogares se llenen de prosperidad y que todas las personas a las que aman permanescan a su lado siempre. Y bueno, ya que andamos en la misma, que sigan llegandonos millones de ideas para realizar muchos fic sobre nuestro SasuSaku y por que no, de Naruto en general. :D ¡Felices fiestas!<p> 


End file.
